The Reunion of the Snakes and the Lions
by TheImprobableOne1799
Summary: After 10 years, Hogwarts hosts a reunion. What secrets are about to be revealed? DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, just the situation I put them in. Just another take on the great reunion. Rated T for language only


The August evening was absolutely perfect. There was a light breeze and the sun was setting, giving the sky a purple and reddish tinge. Sat on the sofa of her country manor, Hermione Granger was in a somewhat state of shock.

Reading the note in her hand, Hermione was unsure how to react. Rereading it, it said

 _'_ _To Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _I am very pleased to invite you to the Hogwarts 10 year reunion. The evening will consist of a dinner and evening reception with dancing and a disco._

 _Feel free to bring your children, if you have any, and contact me if you wish to stay the night in the castle._

 _Please find attached the details for flooing into Hogsmeade._

 _I look forward to seeing you,_

 _Kind regards,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'_

Still sat on the sofa, Hermione never noticed her husband of 9 years walk into the living room and sit down next to her. She was only broken out of her reverie by his softly spoken words 'Love, are you okay? What is this?'

Her husband, Draco Malfoy, took the letter and read it for himself. 'What are you thinking Baby? Do you want to go?'

Hermione lent into Draco and said 'It's gonna be hard to go isn't it? I haven't seen any of my friends in 10 years. I've seen more of your friends than mine. And I totally get it, they would never accept us and I tried to stay in contact them but I do want to go. Plus, it might be nice for the kids to see where they will be going to school because how ever much I love it here, they have to Hogwarts, all four of them.'

At this statement, both Hermione and Draco rested their hands on Hermione's protruding stomach and smiled.

Some of you may be confused about why Hermione hasn't seen her best friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and so many others for 10 years. You see, after the war, Hermione returned to finish her last year at Hogwarts whilst Harry and Ron took their honorary NEWTs and went into the Auror program.

Whilst at Hogwarts, Hermione was made head girl and Draco head boy. This meant they had to share a common room and had bedrooms in the same facility. This led to a blossoming friendship between not only her and Draco but also the other Slytherins. By the time graduation came, Hermione considered Draco, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass and so many others her close friends.

Ron and Hermione tried to form a relationship off the kiss they shared in the Chamber of Secrets but it wasn't working. Ron was not mature enough for Hermione. And, when she wanted to go to Australia to retrieve her parents after she graduated, he point blank refused. He claimed that she had her priorities wrong and that Hermione should be focused on being a wife and mother for their future children. At this revelation, Hermione dumped his arse and left.

Two days after landing in Australia, Hermione ran into Draco. It turns out, he and his parents were looking to expand Malfoy Industries so have temporarily moved to Australia. It also turns out that Draco had an insane crush on Hermione and the feelings were soon reciprocated. So, on the hunt for Hermione's parents, the pairs friendship transitioned into a beautiful relationship. When Hermione's parents were found, them, Draco's parents, Hermione and Draco all decided to stay.

—

Whilst Draco's parents moved back to the UK after a couple of years, Hermione's parents and Hermione and Draco have been in Australia for the last 10 years.

A year after they started dating, Draco proposed and they got married a few weeks later. There was no point in having a long engagement when they were so in love.

Two years after the wedding, Scorpio came along. He is the complete copy of Draco. Platinum blonde hair, steely grey eyes, cheekbones that could cut through anything and a smirk that could charm the pants of anyone.

Three years after Scorpio was born, Carina was born. She was a near copy of Hermione. She had chocolate hair and eyes. However she had straight hair and the aristocratic facial features of Draco.

—

Back to the sitting room, Hermione and Draco sat in a peaceful quite. That was spectacularly broken when a 7 year old Scorpio and a 4 year old Carina came running into the room into the room and jumping on the sofa. Draco scooped up Carina into his arms and cradled her in his arms. Scorpio was sat in between Draco and Hermione.

'How do you too fancy going to England and seeing where me and mummy went to school?' Draco asked his children.

At this, both their faces lit up and they started nodding excitedly. Carina cried 'YES DADDY THAT WOULD BE SIMPLY AMAZING!' Scorpio was slightly more reserved but no less excited than his little sister. They hadn't been to England in a few months, the last time was to visit Grandmother and Grandfather. Even though they lived in Australia, they travelled to England frequently, meaning the children still had an English accent.

With everyone excited about going to the reunion in two days time, preparations were made to pack and get the portkey ready. Hermione had already contacted Minerva to sort out accommodation. Hermione had to tell her about her marital situation and her children, but swore her to secrecy until the reunion. She didn't want Harry and Ron finding out before she could tell them face to face.

The day before the reunion, Hermione, Draco and the children left for Malfoy Manor so they could spend some time with Lucius and Narcissa. After the war, it was uncovered that Lucius and Narcissa were just playing the expected role and welcomed Hermione and her parents into the Malfoy family with open arms.

Both the day before and the day of the reunion the children spent the time with their grandparents. They did a whole host of activities, from horse riding round the manor grounds, to petting the peacocks.

Hermione and Draco just spent time together relaxing. Even though they were together all the time, it was still nice to not have to worry about the children for a little while. Hermione just slept, as being 6 months pregnant was really taking it out of her. Especially as she was carrying twins. This was the first set of twins to be born into the Malfoy family in over a century. It's certain to say that everyone was very excited.

Soon enough, it was the night of the reunion. Hermione was in her bedroom getting ready. She was wearing a semi-tight floor length emerald green dress with gold embroidery. It had a sweetheart neckline and caressed all her curves flatteringly. Hermione's hair was in dental waves that cascaded down her back. After the war, she put more effort into her appearance and managed to smooth down the once erratic curls. Even though Hermione loved the dress, she felt very self conscious about having her baby bump so prominent and visible.

Standing in front of the mirror, she kept running her hands over invisible creases. Draco leaned against the door frame admiring his gorgeous wife. 'You know, you look absolutely gorgeous and have a literal golden glow about you'. By the time he finished talking he was standing behind her with his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

Now Hermione could see Draco, she could see that Draco was wearing a black muggle suit with an emerald green tie which matched Hermione's dress.

Before they could say anything else, Scorpio and Carina came into their bedroom. Scorpio had a matching outfit to Draco's and Carina's dress was the same colour as Hermione's but had a fitted top and a floaty netted skirt that was knee length.

'Look how cute you two look. Come here both of you' Hermione cooed over her children. They both walked over to her and Draco and beamed as they matched their parents.

After saying goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa, the family of four portkeyed to the gates of Hogwarts. Both the children looked awed by the sight of the castle. Draco was just happy to be with his wife and children, and to seeing his friends. Hermione, however, was shaking a little as she was very nervous about how the evening would proceed.

The family of four got into a carriage up to the doors of Hogwarts. Upon their arrival, they were greeted by professor Flitwick 'Good evening Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy? Is that you? You're traveling together? With children?' The professor looked very confused at this revelation. 'Yes Professor, although it is Mrs Malfoy now, rather than Miss Granger.'

Moving through the doors, Carina and Scorpio kept looking more excited at being surrounded by all the magic. As both children were always around magic, and even had a few accidental magical outbursts themselves (even Carina), they were used to the swirl of magic. But this felt even more intense and special.

Walking through the doors to the Great Hall, they saw round tables all over the hall, rather than the usual house tables. As it was the middle of the summer holidays, no students were in the castle. As soon as they walked in, they spotted their friends with some other Slytherins so made their way other to them. Carina released Draco's hand and ran towards Pansy, screaming 'Aunt Pansy' on her way. She leaped into Pansy's arms and was caught in them. Wrapping her legs around Pansy's waist, she hugged her aunt. 'Hey Kiddo, you look beautiful this evening don't you?' Carina simply smiled and then jumped down to give Blaise a hug. Just like Pansy, he picked her up and spun her around.

Eventually Draco, Hermione and Scorpio made their way over to the group and said their hellos. The group gushed over how cute Scorpio looked, making both his parents very proud. Pansy and Daphne couldn't believe how Hermione glowed with her pregnancy.

The group settled at two tables that were close together. After about half an hour, the hall was nearly full, and people started to notice that Hermione was in fact present. This was more of a shock as she hadn't been seen in 10 years.

Even with all the attention, she hadn't seen Harry, Ron or Ginny yet.

The dinner was served after about an hour of everyone arriving. The food was lovely and the conversation flowed naturally. When the dinner was over, Minerva waved her wand and all the tables moved to the edge of the hall and the disco got into full swing.

Pansy and Hermione were sat at the edge of the hall with Carina resting in Pansy's lap. She wanted to sit with Hermione but there was very little room on her lap with the two unborn babies. filling that space.

Draco, Blaise and Scorpio joined the trio and took seats next to their respective wives/siblings. Even though the evening had only been going on for about two and a half hours, Hermione was feeling a little tired and considered retiring to her room.

That plan was halted when she spotted two redheads and a head of messy black hair headed her way. Immediately, Hermione tensed and felt Draco wrap an arm around her shoulder, gently rubbing soothing circles into her shoulder.

The trio walked up the group, a whole host of emotions crossing the faces of both parties.

Ginny was the first to speak. 'Hermione, what the hell do you think you are doing with these snakes?' Anger seemed to radiate off everyone present.

Before Hermione could respond, Draco bit out 'Would you watch your tone and language in front of our children Weaslette?'

This statement seemed to shock the trio stood before them. At this, Ron Exploded! 'WHAT?! YOU MARIED THAT BASTARD? EVEN AFTER ALL THE TORMENTING ME PUT US THROUGH FOR 6 YEARS! HOW COULD YOU? YOU DISAPPEAR ON US FOR 10 YEARS AND SHOW UP AS THE WHORE OF SLYTHERIN?' Ron was absolutely fuming, and so were the Slytherins.

Hermione was also fuming. 'HOW DARE YOU RONALD WEASLEY! FIRST YOU START YELLING IN FRONT OF MY CHILDREN AND CALL ME SUCH VILE THINGS! I TRIED TO MAINTAIN A CONTACT WITH YOU, BUT RECEIVED NO REPLY.'

By this point, Hermione was almost panting. Draco, noticing her lack of breath, went up to her and cradled her in his arms. She took a deep breath, inhaling Draco's natural musky scent. That calmed her down instantly.

In this moment of silence, the trio seemed to finally notice the children and Hermione's pregnant state.

'You're pregnant?' Harry enquired, whilst also looking at the other two. Pansy was still cradling Carina and Scorpio was half hidden behind Blaise's legs. There was another silence and Hermione just nodded to his question. 'And you have other children?' Harry enquired again. At this, Draco motioned to Carina and Scorpio but placed himself between his children and the trio in a protective stance.

Carina whispered to Pansy, just loud enough for everyone to hear 'Whatsa bastard?' Her voice was so innocent and sweet you wouldn't believe what she just said. Pansy tried to hush her but it was too late.

Draco took his turn to explode, yelling 'Great! Thank you Weasley for teaching our four year old daughter your profanities! You may think it is appropriate to use such a language but we really hoped to have a better influence on her and teach her to use intelligence to make her arguments not stupid comments and swear words.'

Ron laughed sarcastically. 'Yeah right. You Draco Malfoy wanting to be a good influence. You are probably already grooming them to be part of the Death Eater squad!'.

Hermione was so angry that she had to be physically restrained from hexing them. 'HOW DARE YOU?!' She screamed again. This time she started to feel faint so had to be guided to a chair by Draco to catch her breath. Draco stood in front of Hermione once more, wand pointed at Ron.

'If you could restrain yourself, my wife is not feeling well from her current condition and your yelling is the last thing she needs.' Draco was now knelt by Hermione, whispering soothing words into her ear, rubbing her arm and stomach.

Scorpio, having witnessed the whole exchange, moved from behind Blaise and walked up to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

'Hi, my name is Scorpio Malfoy and it would be good if you stopped shouting at my mum. You see, she is pregnant with twins and when she was pregnant with my little sister, she had some troubles and wasn't well. Now that she is having more children, she needs to stay calm and your shouting is doing the exact opposite. I appreciate that you are angry with my mum and dad but please just stop.'

Scorpio gave his speech very diplomatically and calmly. All members of the group were very surprised by how much he knew. Everyone had all been very careful to not share too much as they didn't want to scare his at the time. Blaise walked up to Scorpio and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

However, this show from Scorpio wasn't enough to placate or stop Ron and Ginny. But, luckily for Hermione, all the yelling had caused a scene and people were staring. Minerva walked over to check everyone was okay when she came face to face with the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors. The second thing she noticed were the children. Whilst she knew about their existence, she hadn't expected them to look so much about their parents. Then, she spotted the massive lump in Hermione's dress. She walked up to Hermione, as if unbelieving that she was pregnant.

The movements of Minerva seemed to halt the tirade from Ron and Ginny, Harry having calmed down significantly. He had had Hermione in his life for 7 years but then she was gone. He just wanted to have this friend back.

Looking at Ron and Ginny, Harry sighed and said 'Guys, do you think that maybe we are overreacting? It's been 10 years, things change. Just look at us. Ron, you've been married, had a child and got divorced. Ginny, we've gotten married and have two kids. Hermione has the right to her own life. Especially as she did try to maintain contact and we didn't respond. We cannot blame her for moving on and not waiting around for us.'

By the end of Harry's little speech, Hermione was almost in tears with definite misty eyes. She jumped up (as much as pregnant women can) and flung her arms round Harrys neck. Sobbing into his neck, she said something that sounded like 'Oh my god Harry that was lovely!'.

The Slytherins all had grins on their faces while Ron and Ginny were scowling still. 'Harry, how could you do this? She betrayed us with them!?' Ginny's face was almost as red has her hair. Harry quickly spoke over her 'Gin, we've got to at least try. Look, their kids look the same age as James and Albus. Its very likely they will be going to school together, if not in the same year. I would never want them all to go through the hostility that we did. The war is over Gin, its time to build those bridges we all talked about.'

Ginny and Ron both seemed to calm down and accept the fact that Harry had persuaded them. 'Okay Harry, I get it. Hermione, are you going to be here long? The last I heard you were in Australia but that was years ago.'

Hermione was still looking teary so Draco replied 'We are looking to transition back to the UK for when Scorp is going to Hogwarts. Plus, Hermione's parents have just moved back here and my parents are here. 10 years is a long time to be away.'

Draco stopped when he felt something pulling his on jacket sleeve. Looking down, he saw Carina looking up at him with her arms extended. At this, he lifted her up and and wrapped his arms around her. 'Are you alright sweetheart?' Carina nodded and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and neck.

After the revelation that maybe the snakes and the lions weren't too bad, the group continued to talk for a couple of hours. Draco was sat with one arm round Hermione's shoulders and one arms wrapped around Carina who had fallen asleep in his lap. Scorpio was sat on Blaise's lap looking very close to being asleep. Both of Harry and Ginny's kids were in a similar to state to that of Scorpio and Carina.

Draco stood and said 'I think it's time to turn in. The kids are all tired and Hermione, love, you really need to get some rest darling.' Everyone got up and said their goodbyes. As Blaise and Pansy's room was next to Hermione and Draco's, Blaise carried Scorpio to their room for the night, while Draco supported Hermione whilst also carrying Carina.

When all parties were settled in their beds, they all reflected on the change of events of the evening. None of them ever expected things to turn out the way they did. They all know it would take a lot of work, but this may be the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
